Lost Memory
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Tersiksa sekali ketika kita mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kita benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Semua memori Jack hilang dan Sandy setidaknya ingin hadir untuk menghibur sang pangeran es. AU, Yaoi, SandyXJack


A **RISE OF THE GUARDIAN** fanfiction

**Lost Memory  
**by Sora Tsubameki

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

**Warning:**  
Yaoi, AU, SandyxJack, JackxSandy

Tak ada yang menyangka kehadiran sang pangeran membawa sebuah kegelisahan, tak terkecuali dalam diri Sandy. Pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran es terjadi secara kebetulan setelah pertemuan para guardian diadakan di Santoff Claussen. Seperti memaksa memori lama untuk muncul kembali.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak begitu suka dengan keadaan sekitar. Bukan sedikit tidak suka, Sandy benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan disana! Bayangkan saja, tubuh hangatnya terpaksa harus bersentuhan dengan dinginnya udara kutub. Belum lagi dengan keributan yang tercipta ketika para guardian telah berkumpul. Sandy tak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Dia tercipta dari dunianya sendiri. Kesunyian cukuplah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia hanyalah pihak netral dan berhati bersih. Mustahil dia mampu menentang takdir atau keluar dari batasannya. Karena begitulah Sandy. Dia terlahir dari mimpi sang damai, menjadi musuh nyata pitch, berkilau layaknya sang pasir, berbahaya layaknya gurun sahara, tak berbicara namun mampu mengekspresikan segala pikiran polosnya lewat gambaran-gambaran rumit yang terlihat di atas kepalanya. Hanya jiwa yang berhati bersih sajalah yang mampu mengartikan interval rumitnya. Dia terlahir suci guna menjaga jiwa anak-anak agar tetap suci. Sandy..sang penjaga mimpi.

Hhh..cukuplah kita gambarkan bagaimana Sandy tercipta. Yang menjadi permasalahan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari perdebatan tak penting antara para Guardian. Yup, sekarang dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah perdebatan yang amat sangat membosankan. Bunny dan Santa benar-benar pintar menggunakan mulutnya, mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa jeda dan tanda baca. Sandy hanya menekuk wajah, mengekspresikan wajah bosannya. Ditambah lagi sang peri gigi yang meramaikan suasana. Argh..cukup sudah. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibahasa disini.

XXX

Kesan pertama yang tertangkap di mata bulat Sandy adalah..Sang pangeran benar-benar kehilangan mimpi masa kecilnya.

Jack frost kehilangan memori tuanya. Perlahan mimpi dan harapannya terselubung tabir hitam sang Pitch. Bukan tubuhnya yang sakit, karena sudah barang tentu para Guardian tidaklah memiliki wujud solid. Saat ini, Sandy sedang mengamati isi jiwa Jack yang kosong. Tak tersisa sedikitpun kekuatan mimpi di dalamnya. Dia tak menyalahkan sang bulan yang mengirim guardian tanpa ingatan. Dia hanya sedang ikut bersedih mengetahui Jack frost tidaklah sesempurna yang dia bayangkan. Tak terasa, raut wajahnya mengutarakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Itu sama saja Sandy kehilangan Jack yang dia kenal dulu..dulu..sebelum Jack terpanggil menjadi Guardian.

Jack seperti tak punya jati diri. Dia jadi mudah tersinggung pada hal-hal kecil. Kemarahannya memuncak saat dia beradu mulut dengan Bunny.

"Kalau kau bukan Kangaroo, lalu kau apa?"

"Aku bunny. The Easter Bunny. Dan orang percaya padaku.."

Setelah itu, Jack mencoba lari dari kenyataan. Dia tak bisa menampik kebenarannya, karena memang saat ini, kebingungannya kian bertambah. Tak berguna. Dia hanyalah Guardian yang tak berguna. Suah lama sekali sang bulan tak berbicara padanya. Bahkan anak kecil pun tak dapat melihatnya.

Dengan muka yang ditekuk dan membungkuk, dia mulai meniti jalan di tepian sudut kota, membiarkan rambut putihnya tersibak angin, menyisakan jejak kristal pada langkah yang ditinggalkan. Jack frost nampak mencolok di kegelapan malam. Putih berpendar di pekatnya sang hitam. Jack terduduk di salah satu sisi. Dia mencoba menghembusakan nafas panjang, mengusir segala macam rasa penat dan kecewa. Dia tak begitu suka dengan Bulu. Sikap Bunny yang frontal makin membuat pikirannya kusut. Sepertinya dia harus menenangkan pikirannya sebentar. Dibaringkan tubuh rampingnya pada salah satu sisi tembok yang membeku. Suhu malam tak berdampak sedikitpun padanya, karena memang suhu tubuhnya jauh lebih dingin dari lingkungannya. Kristal es mulai terbentuk diantara pembaringannya. Jack mulai terlelap di hamparan putih, tanpa sadar Sandy yang mengintip dari celah sempit didekatnya.

XXX

Jackson Overland Frost..dulu dia hanyalah pemuda biasa. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, dia hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa, yang sangat suka bermain dan mencoba hal-hal baru.

Jack kecil tertawa riang. Dengan semangat dia berlari mengitari rumah tuanya. Saat itu semua begitu sempurna. Hatinya semakin meluap-luap bahagia melihat saudaranya terlahir di dunia. Sekarang Jack tak sendiri. Dia memiliki saudara perempuan yang kelak dia panggil adik.

Kaki mungilnya berhenti di tengah ruangan. Senyumnya kian melebar melihat tangan yang lebih mungil darinya sedikit bergerak dalam box bayi. Mata Jack berbinar-binar melihat adiknya mulai terlelap. Mulai diyakinkan di dalam hati bahwa dia akan menjaga adiknya, walau nyawa taruhannya. Dengan pemikiran kecilnya, Jack mulai berlari keluar rumah. Dia akan menghadiahkan adik bayi sekuntum bunga. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya tersandung dan mengakibatkan gigi depannya copot. Gigi susunya kini telah berada di bawah alas kepalanya. Bukankah begitu caranya agar peri gigi bisa menemukannya? Setidaknya begitulah yang ia ketahui dari orang tuanya.

Dengan kantuk yang mulai merambat, Jack kecil mulai terlelap. Dan saat itulah Sandy tiba. Ada suatu hal yang membuat Sandman sangat tertarik pada Jack. Mungkin karena Jack adalah tipe anak periang berhati bersih. Selain itu, Sandy merasa kelak Jack akan berada di sampingnya. Abadi. Ikatan itu tak akan pernah putus, karena sang bulan sendiri yang akan menentukan takdirkannya..

Sandy selalu hadir saat Jack memulai petualangan serunya, yang tak terbatas ruang, tak terbatas waktu. Namun satu yang Sandy yakini, Jack sangat menyukai pantai. Birunya laut menyimpan ceritanya tersendiri. Jack sangat suka ombak yang memutih, menyerupai kristal es. Dan Sandy sangat sempurna dalam mengintepretasikannya. Jack sangat suka petualangan, dan dia tak takut akan Pitch, karena dunianya yang sangat berwarna. Pitch tak akan berani menyentuh jiwa anak seperti Jack. Itulah alasan kesekian yang menyebabkan Sandy sangat menyukai Jack. Chemistri itu telah terlahir sejak dulu..jauh sebelum Jack terjebak pada umur tujuh belasnya. Jauh sebelum Jack kehilangan mimpi dan memorinya..

XXX

"Ughh..uhuk..hh.." Jack terlihat gelisah pada tidur immortalnya. Manik birunya mulai bergerak tak beraturan. Dengan cepat, dia mulai membuka mata. Terbelalak—dengan keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Seketika dia merasa kehangatan ganjil yang berpendar di sampingnya. Kuning menyala seperti pasir. Dengan refleks, Jack mengambil tongkat kayunya dan mengarahkan ancaman kepada makhluk yang sejak tadi memeluknya dalam diam. Sandy terdorong sedikit karena tubuh Jack Frost yang bangun secara tiba-tiba.

"..." dengan eksresi yang sedikit bersalah Sandy mulai menyatukan telunjuknya tanda gugup karena telah tertangkap basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bocah pasir?" Tatapan tajam Jack tertumpu pada satu arah. Mengintrogasi Sandy dalam diam.

Dengan cekatan Sandy menjelaskan nonverbal pada Jack dengan merangkai kata dan gambar-gambar ajaib di atas kepalanya. Singkatnya Sandy ingin sedikit menghibur Jack yang saat ini sedang bersedih.

"Aku tak perlu rasa simpati dari siapapun." Jack terlihat meregangkan pegangan pada tongkat kayunya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidaklah sesuai dengan air mukanya saat ini.

Dengan spontan Sandy menubruk tubuh Jack hingga Jack jatuh terduduk. Sandy memeluk pinggang ramping Jack dengan erat. Saat itu Jack merasakan butiran halus yang sangat hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan tubuhnya yang akrab dengan dingin dan sunyi, tak ada kehidupan. Mereka terdiam dalam sunyi. Tak perlu kata-kata. Sandy begitu mengerti Jack. Untuk saat ini Jack frost hanya perlu tempat untuk meluapkan segala emosinya yang tak terbendung lagi. Rasa-rasanya segala emosi memaksa keluar dari dalam, hingga membuat dada sesak. Setelah itu, buliran-buliran kristal mulai meleleh, meluncur dari pipi mulusnya.

"Ughh..hiks..hiks..ugkkhh" Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Kini Jack benar-benar memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Sandy. Bahunya kian terguncang menahan isak tangis yang makin menjadi. Tersiksa sekali ketika kita mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kita benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Semua memori Jack hilang. Dia pun belum mengetahui mengapa bulan memilihnya. Yang ia tahu sekarang dia hanya ingin menghibur diri dengan mengeluarkan sakit yang ada di dalam dadanya. Perlahan, Jack mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sandy, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pasir Sandy yang padat. Mencari kehangatan dan mulai mencoba mengukir memorinya disana.

Sandy mulai membagi kehangatan yang berpendar dalam tubuhnya. Dengan gerak perlahan, butiran pasirnya menyelip dan menyebar di belakang punggung Jack. Memberikan hamparan nyaman pada tubuh ringkih Jack. Kini Jack benar-benar berada pada kuasa Sandy. Tubuhnya telah dikelilingi pasir halus yang bergerak perlahan. Sandy makin mendekat, memeluk Jack dengan lebih intens. Pasir lembutnya membelai surai putih Jack, perlahan merambat melewati dagu rampingnya, mengelus pipi tirus Jack yang sempat basah oleh air mata.

Jangan menangis..

Begitulah arti yang tersirat dari gerakan pasirnya. Sandy akanbegitu tersiksa jika Jack dalam kesusahan. Dia tak akan ragu melawan Pitch dengan berbagai cara. Namun kali ini rasa-rasanya tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain merujuk, merayu Jack yang sedang dilanda gulana. Dengan gerak perlahan, dinaikkan sedikit dagu Jack, mensejajarkannya sehingga mata mereka saling berpandangan. Ada rasa sakit yang ingin dihapus Sandy dari mata Jack. Tak seharusnya Jack Frost-Guardian of fun- memiliki emosi seperti itu. Dengan lembut, bibir mereka bertemu. Rasanya hangat, lembut, berbutir..

Sandy menggerakkan pasirnya menelusuri tubuh pucat Jack. Pasirnya kian berani dengan merambat masuk melewati jaket biru Jack, semakin dalam,,semakin dalam,, hingga Jack mulai merasakan sisi kemanusiaannya datang kembali. Putingnya kian menegang geli ketika bersentuhan dengan butiran halusnya. Rasanya, Jack seperti masuk ke dalam pasir hisap yang menghisap setiap inci kulitnya.

Nikmat dan geli yang tercipta benar-benar menenangkan jiwanya. Semua rasa sedihnya meluap seketika. Sandy memang sangat mengerti Jack dan sudah lama sekali mengetahui segala hal tentang Jack. Namun, tak ada yang perlu diberitahukan kepada Jack. Biarlah bulan yang akan menuntun Jack menemukan memorinya kelak.

Bulan benar-benar menunjukkan takdirnya. Kini Jack dan Sandy terikat tugas untuk bersama menjaga jiwa-jiwa suci, melawan kegelapan Pitch dan saling melindungi. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari sebuah ikatan yang abadi bukan? Dengan seutas senyuman, Sandy membaringkan Jack yang mulai tertidur, meringkuk bersama di malam yang disaksikan man in the moon.

XXX

A/N: ROTG Festival 2013 . - Akhirnya fic ini kelar juga. Aku hanya berpacu pada movie nya loh. Jadi maaf y kalau pengetahuannya cetek banget. Makanya kupasang AU. Takut banyak menyimpang. Ehehe. Please review y.


End file.
